Overleg gebruiker:Pierius Magnus
Hallo, welkom bij Fictieve Landen! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Pierlot (Overleg) jan 13, 2010 15:27 Sorry als ik enkele van je artikeltjes aanpas Pierius maar Gessum is al lang geen eigen gemeente meer jan 14, 2010 13:01 (UTC) :Je mag aanpassen wat je wilt jongen. Het is ten slotte jouw wiki. Wel raadt ik je aan meer mensen hier naar toe te vragen. Als er niet voor morgen wat meer mensen actief zijn vind ik het geen hol meer aan en ben ik pleite! Alleen met meer activiteit wordt het hier een gezellige boel. ;) Dr. Magnus jan 14, 2010 13:09 (UTC) ::Er komen vast wel nieuwe users hier. Ik heb al wat users uitgenodigd jan 14, 2010 13:12 (UTC) Ik hoop dan maar dat ze ook komen. Vind je dat ik zo goed bezig ben? Dr. Magnus jan 14, 2010 13:14 (UTC) :Ja. Heb je nog plannen? jan 14, 2010 13:15 (UTC) ::En zou je nog straatnamen willen bedenken voor de Halmerdijkbuurt? jan 14, 2010 13:16 (UTC) :::Ik zal de straatnamen erbij zetten. Dr. Magnus jan 14, 2010 13:18 (UTC) ::::Goede straatnamen! jan 14, 2010 14:03 (UTC) :::::Zou je ook artikeltjes kunneñ schrijven van de ander wijken van Gliekerke? jan 14, 2010 17:48 (UTC) Voor zoveel wijken? Nah, lijkt me wat nutteloos. Ik maak wel wat andere artikeltjes aan. Dr. Magnus jan 14, 2010 17:52 (UTC) :OK. Je kunt het natuurlijk ook in stappen doen he jan 14, 2010 17:54 (UTC) Magnus, waar ben je? jan 15, 2010 16:05 (UTC) :Ik wacht. Op meer mensen. Als die er morgen nóg niet zijn wordt het mij te saai en ben ik weer pleite. Dr. Magnus jan 15, 2010 16:38 (UTC) ::Die komen er wel. Trouwens het maakt toch uit of er veel mensen zijn? Ga gewoon bijdragen als er genoeg artikelen zijn komen mensen vanzelf wel jan 15, 2010 16:42 (UTC) Ik weet niet hoor... ik heb er zo mijn vragen over. Maak jij eerst het artikeltje aan over de laatste keizer van het Storminger Rijk, Adalbrecht IV, dan maak ik wel ff wat andere artikeltjes aan. Nogmaals: ik ga nu nog door vandaag. Morgen ben ik afwezig wegens een feest, overmorgen ben ik weer online. Als er dan nog niet andere mensen actief zijn blijf ik weg. Dr. Magnus jan 15, 2010 16:49 (UTC) fictieve Landen Wat ga jee doen? jan 17, 2010 14:51 (UTC) :Ik hoop dat je weer op mij zult stemmen op wikination: ik vond het erg flauw dat je je stem voor mij weer hebt teruggedraait. Doe dat en ik kom terug, zo niet, dan blijf ik weg en laat ik Fictieve Landen in alle rust inactief worden. Jouw keuze. Dr. Magnus jan 17, 2010 14:55 (UTC) @Pierlot, daar moeten we dan maar dringend wat aan doen vind je niet? Fictievelanden.wikia vind ik mooi klinken en ook realistisch, dat laten we dus niet een stille dood sterven. Of toch? --Lars jan 17, 2010 15:01 (UTC) :Het project is op zich al best aardig gelukt. Ik heb al een stuk of twaalf artikeltjes geschreven hier en heb tevens de Hoofdpagina aangemaakt. Alleen als je hier maar ner twee of drie man bent gaat de lol er gauw van af... :) Dr. Magnus jan 17, 2010 15:05 (UTC) ::Onzin, ik werk al vijf jaar onafgebroken helemaal alleen op li.wiktionary.org en ik geniet er nog steeds van :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2010 16:36 (UTC) :::Mensen verschillen... Sommigen functioneren heel goed als einselganger. Ikke niet dus... niks aan te doen, verschil moet er wezen immers. Dr. Magnus jan 17, 2010 16:39 (UTC) ::::Ik functioneer ook niet als einselgänger i.p. Anders was landj.wikia.com wel wat actiever geweest :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2010 16:40 (UTC) Lol.. Je kent het gezegde: "hoe meer zielen, hoe meer vreugd"? Welnu, zo werkt het bij mij dus evengoed... Alleen is maar alleen... :D Dr. Magnus jan 17, 2010 16:44 (UTC) :Mènders zeels, mieëders weels: hoe minder zielen, hoe harder dat men kan werken zegt men hier :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2010 16:50 (UTC) Zo kun je het ook zien... maar op een wikia is is geen sprake van "hard werken" het is gewoon lol maken... een online woordenboek zoals die waar jij op werkt, da's wel degelijk werken. :D Dr. Magnus jan 17, 2010 16:52 (UTC) :Wa, het blijft een "Limburgstalig" woordenboek è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2010 16:54 (UTC) Tja, om een taal levendig te houden hebben ze zulk soort gasten als jij nodig! Anders komen alle talen ooit nog 'ns in een grote denkbeeldige blender en sterven unieke dialecten uit... dus ga zo door! Dr. Magnus jan 17, 2010 16:55 (UTC) :Zieltjes winnen è, daar ben je wel goed in :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2010 16:57 (UTC) Inderdaad. Likken naar boven en schoppen naar onderen, zo gaat dat in de politiek... De ijzeren vuist brengt je nergens, maar pure onderdanigheid en zwakte evenmin. Men moet "de gulden middenweg bewandelen", nog zo'n mooi spreekwoord! :D Dr. Magnus jan 17, 2010 17:01 (UTC) Je kan weer editten feb 3, 2010 13:37 (UTC) Postcode Kan jij een postcodesysteem bedenken voor Waaiendland? feb 3, 2010 15:48 (UTC) :Nee. Doe liever andere dingen zoals personen, verenigingen, geschiedekundige zooi en plaatjes aanmaken. Dit is dus de reden dat je meer mensen nodig hebt: niet iedereen heeft overal evenveel verstand van. Dr. Magnus feb 3, 2010 16:10 (UTC) Hoofdpagina En ik die meende dat je zo gefortuneerd was. --Lars Washington feb 3, 2010 16:58 (UTC) :Hoe bedoel je? Ik help Lotje hier op Fictieve Landen ook wel 'ns. Ik heb 60% van alles hier zo'n beetje gemaakt op zijn verzoek. Jammer genoeg krijg ik vaak (meestal) stank voor dank... :( Dr. Magnus feb 3, 2010 17:17 (UTC) Admiin Hier bij ben je admin apr 3, 2010 15:20 (UTC) :Bedankt, maar voordat ik actief wordt wil ik éérst dat jij je vrienden vraagt om zich in te schrijven. Dan leg je ze rustig uit wat ze moeten doen, desnoods per msn ofzo. Tenzij het allemaal domme mongooltjes zijn ga ik ervan uit dat ze zoiets wel kunnen doen. Daarna is het nog maar een kwestie van tijd voordat je hier een aantal actieve leden hebt. Als het zover is kun je mij vragen om een oogje in het zeil te houden en jullie te helpen met artikelen aan te maken en uit te breiden enzo. Dat zijn mijn eisen; anders wordt het hier nooit een gezellige sfeer en zul je mij hier ook niet weer zien. Dr. Magnus apr 3, 2010 15:29 (UTC) Tedjuh IK heb bij tedjuh gevraagd of dez ewiki op de hoofdpagina mag van Wikia NL apr 19, 2010 16:56 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) jun 2, 2010 05:25 (UTC) Vlag van Horigheim wat vind je van de Vlag van Horigheim? Ik heb geprobeerd er een goed artikeltje van te maken jul 6, 2010 05:52 (UTC) Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes Doe mee, met Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes en maak sprookjes aan voor je eigen land of voor de landen van andere gebruikers. Help elkaar, deel ideeen, en overleg op de overlegpagina van het project en op de overlegpagina van de overige leden. Maak andere projecten aan, ook voor je eigen landen en zaken, en vraag elkaar lid te worden. Laten we met ons allen een paar leuke projectjes opzetten om de site te verbeteren en samenwerking te bevorderen. Hartelijke groet van, Verteller jul 24, 2010 13:08 (UTC) Zemiag Ik heb een nieuw wiki gemaakt genaamd Zemiag Wiki. Kijk maar rond en wordt misschien lid. Het is gebaseerd op Fictieve Landen en Wikistad. Iscool dec 22, 2010 15:58 (UTC) :Geinig, zal wel 'ns een kijkje nemen. Enne: wel je berichtjes ondertekenen hé, weet ik van wie 't komt! :P Pierius Magnus dec 21, 2010 09:46 (UTC) : :BastardRoyale, die schurk heb ik geblokkeerd op Zemiag. Hij maakte rare bewerkingen en verpeste het plan, ik ben het aan terugdraaien. Ik heb gemeld aan hem dat hij een schurk is. Hij zei: Fictieve Landen beweert dat jij een schurk bent,Iscool. Help mee met herstellenIscool dec 22, 2010 16:53 (UTC) chtaknaal Zou je kunnen komen dec 21, 2010 10:53 (UTC) :Ja, tuurlijk. Pierius Magnus dec 21, 2010 10:54 (UTC) Caldeuse Ik heb de nieuwe pagina, Caldeuse gemaakt. Ik wilde een nieuwe landje, dus heb ik die gemaakt. Wil je (u, ik weet niet zeker of je mag) helpen met deze pagina. Zoals wel vaker. Iscool dec 22, 2010 16:29 (UTC) Vote You have my vote, but I need help on somethings. I don't quite understand how I can get the template to vote for you or anyone else- also, how should I distribute my vote between your party?-Nathaniel Scribner jan 17, 2011 18:30 (UTC) :I'll tell you how it's done, comrade! You see, you have three votes to spend: # (adds 3 points) # (adds 2 points) # (adds 1 point) :If you give me that Major vote we could win the elections. Our goal is to make sure our party wins, and you can help us. Your other two votes could be given to Hannis, Latin or Ilava. They are all in the same party, the CCPL. Marcus is also a good choice, another Christian. Hope this helps, Mr. Scribner. Pierius Magnus jan 17, 2011 18:20 (UTC)